1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage rack assemblies and particularly storage rack assemblies of the vertically adjustable type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various storage rack assemblies and constructions have been proposed which include four or more posts of sheet metal or the like and a plurality of beams which are interconnected with the post by means of interconnecting tabs and slots to form a box shaped framework with the beams being aligned in spaced apart planes and having a horizontally extending wall portion for supporting a shelf panel thereon. Such assemblies provide for the interconnection of the frame members, i.e., posts and beams without the use of fasteners. Examples of such previously proposed storage rack assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 3,045,834 Seiz 3,342,247 Berend 3,637,087 Denny 3,733,755 Butler 3,846,944 Lambert 3,862,691 Mori et al. ______________________________________
The storage rack assembly of the present invention differs from the previously proposed rack assemblies in the construction and interaction of the mating, interconnecting and interlocking openings and tabs as will be explained in more detail below. More specifically, the particular construction of the mating, interconecting and interlocking openings and tabs utilized in the beams and posts of the storage rack assembly of the present invention provide for a stable locking mechanism with three point contact between the tab on each beam and the adjacent post it is connected to. Also the beams and posts are easy and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.